Dulce cicatriz
by FaryLu
Summary: Los comienzos vienen sin sentido, pero los finales siempre tienen un significado. ¿Qué hacer cuando el amor ya no es suficiente?, tal vez simplemente debemos abrazar la realidad frente a nosotros y continuar. (Levihan, AU).


_**Dulce cicatriz**_

* * *

_Capítulo I_  
_Resiliencia_

* * *

El paisaje era absolutamente precioso, los colores cálidos protagonizaban el cielo, embelesando a más de uno por su perfecta sincronía con las nubes, no obstante, este no era el caso con aquella mujer de orbes cafés que se hallaba sumergida en sus pensamientos mientras apoyada en el barandal de su apartamento una ventisca mecía sutilmente su melena suelta. Esto de alguna forma la relajaba.  
Incontables suspiros emergían de su boca, por aquello que ocupaba su mente en ese instante.

Una mueca de preocupación se apreciaba en su rostro, y a consecuencia de su hábito de hablarse a sí misma mientras pensaba, inconscientemente comenzó a mordisquear su labio inferior en un intento por reprimirse.

—Suficiente— pronunció, y acto seguido golpeó sus mejillas con las palmas de sus manos. — es inútil torturarse, Hange.

La chica pensó que, por su salud mental, no debía suponer, y que por una vez en su vida iba a hablar sin dejar que su mente maquinara el posible resultado de la situación que se avecinaba.

—Hoy debo hacerlo. — soltó — No… hoy voy a hacerlo.

Y con aquel pensamiento decisivo en su cabeza emprendió marcha a su habitación para empacar sus cosas.

.

.

.

El reloj marcaba las once con treinta minutos, y aunque la luz de aquella sala iluminara la habitación eficazmente, afuera se podía apreciar el hermoso espectáculo brindado por el oscuro manto azul. La castaña desparramada en el sofá esperaba con paciencia mientras se repetía mentalmente las razones por las cuales haría aquello.

No pasaron más de cinco minutos cuando el característico sonido del picaporte y de unas llaves meciéndose la sacaron de su cavilación.

—Levi, llegaste. — rápidamente acomodó su postura y vio cómo él procedía a dejar su saco en el perchero de la entrada, sonrió ante eso, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que presenció esa escena?  
Se veía sumamente apuesto con su atuendo formal, y pese a que su semblante era cansado, no lucía menos atractivo, más bien ese aire un poco desaliñado le daba un toque.

—¿Qué haces despierta?, es tarde. — alzó una ceja y la observó un momento esperando por su respuesta.

—Bueno, quería hablar contigo y me temo que, de no hacerlo ahora, después sería algo complicado considerando tu apretada agenda. — y le sonrió débilmente.

—¿Es urgente? — suspiró cansado y la miró con algo de fastidio —Estoy algo cansado, ¿sabes?

—Lo es, por favor siéntate, trataré de no demorar demasiado.

El azabache relajó el ceño y se dispuso a tomar asiento frente a ella.

—¿Y bien?

—Bueno, has de saber que no tengo la costumbre de hacer esto, así que no me molesté en planear lo que tenía que decirte, ¿qué experiencia similar podría serme de ayuda ahora?, ninguna, si te lo preguntas. — lo observó fruncir el ceño algo confundido.

—Ve directo al grano, cuatro ojos. — declaró dedicándole una penetrante mirada con esos únicos y fríos ojos grises.

Sí, tenía razón, debía hablar rápido. El tiempo era muy valioso y si ya se habían dado todos los factores para dar paso a tal oportunidad, lo menos que podía hacer era aprovecharla.  
Sin titubear, fuerte y claro. Así que con esa valentía fluyendo en su interior y su corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, lo encaró.

—Verás Levi, después de pensarlo mucho decidí que lo mejor es terminar nuestra relación. — soltó así sin más.

Levi apretó la mandíbula ante tal confesión.

—Ya veo, ¿tú decidiste que era lo mejor? ¿Y cómo lo hiciste? — se recargó un poco más en el sofá sin dejar de verla. — Ilumíname con tu sabiduría, Hange.

Se estaba burlando el maldito, pensó. ¿Acaso creía que era un desesperado intento por llamar su atención? ¿Es que acaso no la conocía?  
Definitivamente eso causó que comenzara de brotar algo de calor en su pecho, indignada.

—Por favor, Levi, intentemos terminar esto en paz, no quiero pelear. — expresó con su semblante serio. Y definitivamente eso sería una señal de advertencia para cualquier persona normal, que la extrovertida y alegre Hange se dirigiera a ti de tal forma, vaya que sí, infortunadamente Levi estaba lo suficientemente preparado para lidiar con ella y hacerle frente.

—Vienes y repentinamente sueltas tal mierda, una disculpa por no retribuirte esa estúpida decisión unilateral.

Sí, el ambiente era sumamente tenso y ninguno de los dos parecía querer ceder para apaciguar un poco todo el asunto.

—¡Por Dios!, ¡Lo dices como si fuera toda mi culpa! — intentó contar hasta tres y respirar hondo. —Mira, escúchame antes de alterarte.

—No fui yo quien alzó la voz.

Cuenta hasta diez, Hange, cuenta hasta diez, se repetía. Frotó sus sienes con las yemas de sus dedos y soltó un cansado suspiro.  
Ella sabía que no sería fácil, pero trataría de cerrar ese capítulo lo mejor que pudiera.

—Escucha, no me estoy librando de culpas, jamás lo haría, tampoco te justifico a ti. Somos humanos, Levi, cometemos errores una y otra vez, vivimos nuestra vida en base a nuestras creencias y prioridades, y en ocasiones nos toca tomar decisiones difíciles, pero debemos seguir avanzando, así es la vida. — hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar. — Mi punto es que, no me arrepiento de todos estos años juntos, atesoro con amor todos aquellos momentos que compartimos desde que nos conocimos, debo decir que me hiciste una mejor persona, y quiero pensar que pude influir, aunque sea un poco, de la misma manera en ti. Te lo agradezco. — le sonrió suave, queriendo transmitirle que todo lo anteriormente relatado era verdad.

Él no dijo nada, ¿qué debía responder?, en ese momento nada que considerara adecuado pasaba por su mente.

—Sin embargo, en una relación no todo es positivo, y el éxito de ésta se basa en si la recompensa que obtienes merece el soportar las dificultades que se atraviesen. Todo debe ponerse en una balanza, y, por consiguiente, debemos tomar una decisión. — alzó sus manos y observó detenidamente cada palma.

Le pareció gracioso, el tiempo no pasaba en vano, caía en cuenta de ello al apreciar correctamente a su alrededor y a sí misma.

—Levi, los dos tenemos aspiraciones, y, por lo tanto, responsabilidades. La vida humana es tan corta que debemos esforzarnos por cumplir nuestras metas dando todo de nosotros mismos. Al parecer, en nuestros sueños, no hay cabida para una relación. — y lo miró a los ojos —No intentes refutarme, piénsalo un poco. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hablamos de banalidades? ¿De planes a futuro que nos conciernen a ambos?, es triste que estemos compartiendo este pequeño momento por tales circunstancias y no porque estemos pasando un rato ameno.

—¿Entonces es mejor terminarlo ahora?, ¿estás diciéndome que ni siquiera tienes la disposición de intentar vencer esas dificultades?

—El problema es que esas dificultades no sucedieron ayer, como te digo, en este momento de nuestras vidas cada uno tiene prioridades, tú tu extenuante trabajo y yo continuar con mis estudios. Ya no tenemos comunicación y aunque en el fondo los dos sabíamos que nos estábamos alejando, ninguno hizo nada para remediarlo. — sus ojos reflejaban dolor, culpa y tristeza. — Y tal vez eso se debió a que lo que sea que estuviésemos haciendo fuera de más relevancia que nuestra relación. Somos adultos ocupados y cansados, esto no está yendo a ningún lado y posiblemente nos estemos reteniendo. A veces siento que te fastidio innecesariamente, y tú no tienes la obligación de lidiar con mi personalidad, con mis hábitos y problemas. No tengo derecho a perturbar tu paz y retrasar tus ideales. — cruzó sus brazos de tal modo que dulcemente su mano derecha acariciaba su antebrazo. —Tal vez por eso las personas afirman que la convivencia de pareja es difícil, ¿no?

—¿Por qué das por sentado que para mí las dificultades que pasamos día a día no valen la pena? — cuestionó indignado.

—Pienso que ambos nos volvimos retraídos y dejamos de poner de nuestra parte. Dime, Levi, ¿qué ganas con mantener lo nuestro?, no podría creer el argumento de disfrutar tiempo de calidad, no quiero restregártelo, pero sé que en numerosas ocasiones has llegado tarde a propósito. No quiero ser un obstáculo en tu vida.

Algo en el pecho del azabache se removió, y dolió.

—Te amo, Levi, y te deseo el mayor éxito del mundo, eres un gran hombre y estoy orgullosa de ti. —se puso de pie y le dedicó una enorme sonrisa, acto seguido se dirigió a la que hasta ahora había sido su alcoba.

Incontables recuerdos vinieron a su memoria despertando un fuerte sentimiento de melancolía. Un nudo se formó en su garganta y de pronto sintió que de los ojos lágrimas comenzarían a brotarle si no se controlaba, así que procedió a tomar sus maletas y un abrigo, porque la noche amenazaba con ser más fría de lo que ya era.

Ella se convenció que era lo mejor, cortar por lo sano antes de que se lastimaran. Quería resguardar con todas sus fuerzas aquel vínculo precioso y alejarlo de cualquier cosa que amenazara con estropearlo. Para eso debía distanciarse de él, aunque deteriorara su alma, de esta manera podrían mantener un lazo respetuoso en el futuro. Conocía al hombre en la habitación contigua y por todo lo que había pasado, así que deseaba que pudiera ser feliz, aunque no fuese con ella. Una chica de su edad o una que estuviera dispuesta a adaptar sus tiempos a él.

Porque, aunque lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas, ese amor se limitaba a cuando comenzaba el suyo propio.

.

.

.

Por su parte el azabache la siguió con la mirada hasta que la perdió de vista. ¿Todo terminaría ahí?  
Comenzó a reflexionar todos y cada uno de los argumentos brindados por la castaña, y no pudo evitar enfadarse al darle la razón. Posiblemente el estar separados les ayudaría a entender realmente qué era lo que querían, no podía negar que llevaban mucho tiempo estancados y sin las ganas de repararlo. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viajaron juntos? ¿La última vez que pasaron el día viendo películas y series?

Aunque llevaran casi diez años de conocerse, actualmente no podía afirmar qué era lo que buscaba Hange en verdad, y ciertamente eso era algo triste, pues si cinco años atrás le hubieran preguntado lo mismo, hubiera respondido sin dudar.  
¿Y si ahora ella tuviera grandes sueños? ¿Sería el un estorbo en ellos?  
Para él, ella era la mujer más inteligente que hubiera conocido nunca, con un gran potencial en su interior. No quería interferir con el exitoso futuro que le aguardaba.  
Entonces, ¿no amaba a la mujer que estaba a punto de abandonarlo?  
Él estaba convencido de la respuesta, sin embargo, ¿era suficiente?

Tal vez no…

Se levantó y fue directo a la cocina por un vaso de whisky, quizás un poco de alcohol recorriendo su sistema consiguiera relajarlo un poco.

¿Qué pasaría de ahora en adelante?

Bebió el contenido de un sólo sorbo y cerró sus ojos al sentir la sensación rasposa del líquido en su garganta.

Atento de lo que acaecía a su alrededor, inmediatamente notó el sonido de maletas siendo arrastradas, dirigió su vista al origen del ruido y un momento después vislumbró a Hange preparada para salir.  
Casi nunca se lo dijo, aunque siempre lo pensara, pero amaba la forma en que su cabello marrón caía hasta sus hombros, pese a que nunca se preocupó por ordenarlo correctamente, y, sobre todo, siempre le fascinaron sus bellos ojos cafés adornados por aquellas tupidas pestañas, el fulgor que desprendían era único, asimismo su singular sonrisa complementaba a la perfección todos sus rasgos, simplemente magnífico.

—¿Te vas? — cuestionó aun sabiendo la respuesta.

—Sí… sin duda sería algo incómodo vivir bajo el mismo techo después de todo esto.

—Es tarde, Hange, ¿siquiera sabes a dónde irás?

—Bueno, mi autobús sale en aproximadamente una hora, así que tomaré un taxi para llegar a la estación, no te preocupes.

—Ya veo — la observaba desde la barra de la cocina, ella se acercaba aún más a la puerta — No es necesario que lo hagas, yo te llevaré.

—Levi, de verdad, lo tengo bajo control, además debes despertar temprano para ir al trabajo. — el comentario sin duda la sorprendió, ¿por qué querría acompañarla?

—De todas formas, no duermo mucho. — dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y suspiró. Se encaminó hasta donde se hallaba y le quitó la valija más grande sin decir nada al respecto. Ella lo observó y sonrió, por esos pequeños gestos se había enamorado de él, era muy dulce a su modo.

—Gracias, Levi. — pero no contestó, tan sólo lo vio negar con la mirada algo gacha.

Sin más se dispusieron a salir.

Durante el trayecto en el coche las únicas palabras que le dirigió fueron:  
"Ponte el cinturón, cuatro ojos" y "¿Desde cuál estación sale tu autobús?"  
No se atrevía a romper el silencio, así que se dedicaba a apreciar el exterior desde la ventana.  
De alguna manera, la oscuridad al caer la noche le hacía sentir algo de temor, tal vez eran exageraciones suyas, pero no le gustaba estar sola afuera a esas horas.

Finalmente arribaron a la estación con veinte minutos de anticipación.

Había llegado la hora de despedirse, lo inevitable ya se había aplazado lo suficiente. Y aunque doliera, debían decir adiós. Ambos sabían que tal acontecimiento sería un parteaguas en sus vidas, y una pequeña parte de ellos se arrepentía de no haber hecho las cosas de una forma distinta, pero ya era tarde, habían llegado a un punto sin retorno.

Tal vez el universo les gritaba que era justo y necesario pasar esa página en sus vidas y superarse, encontrar otro entorno y otras personas…

Antes de tomar sus cosas y marcharse, Hange tomó el coraje necesario para acercarse al azabache con el riesgo de ser rechazada para abrazarle. Y gracias al cielo que él no la apartó, rodeó su cuerpo con sus brazos y lo apretó contra sí misma, la sensación cálida que la invadió fue tan reconfortante que la hizo sentirse inmensamente feliz por un momento.

—Muchas gracias por todo, Levi. Por favor, sé muy feliz. — le susurró. Y para su sorpresa él la aprisionó entre sus fuertes brazos con un poco más de presión de la que ella hubiera esperado. Su deliciosa fragancia inundó sus fosas nasales y la hizo estremecerse, cerró sus ojos y aspiró, como si con eso pudiera grabar para siempre en su memoria tal olor. Una lágrima traviesa resbaló por su mejilla, así que inmediatamente borró todo rastro para que él no lo notara. Consideró que había sido suficiente atrevimiento de su parte abrazarle, por lo tanto, comenzó a alejarlo con suavidad.  
Le sonrió con ternura y se inclinó para darle un último beso de despedida en la mejilla.

Pero él no se mantuvo quieto, sino que en un movimiento firme y certero atrajo su rostro para que sus labios se encontraran y danzaran en sincronía. No pudo evitar corresponderle, porque su interior le gritaba que ese sería el último beso que compartirían, así que intentó transmitirle por medio de su tacto los sentimientos que atesoraba por él y el dolor que le causaba su ruptura.  
El momento fue sublime y fugaz, pero fue lo suficientemente valioso para ayudarles a continuar.  
Él fue quien rompió el roce de sus labios, sin embargo, la observó por un momento con una mirada que ella no supo descifrar.

—Adiós, Hange.

La soltó y ella inmediatamente se percató de su ausencia, anhelando un poco más de su contacto.

El azabache le dio la espalda y caminó con paso firme sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez.

Incontables lágrimas se desbordaban de sus orbes cafés sin control, oficialmente estaba hecho, su historia terminaba ahí.

Finalmente se habían dejado ir...

.

.

.

* * *

Salut tout le monde!

Hoy vengo con esta historia Levihan que escribí principalmente porque traía una idea en la cabeza y porque quería sumar material al fandom de esta bellísima pareja que me ha enamorado, siento que debería haber muchos más fics de ellos dos, jaja. 3  
Disculpen las faltas de ortografía que se me pudieron escapar.  
Me encantaría saber qué les pareció y si les gustaría leer una continuación, así que son libres de comentar. Se aceptan críticas constructivas.  
Por cierto, si les apetece más también pueden encontrar la historia en wattpad: user/Hange10

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!


End file.
